


Troubled Love

by Sophia22



Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia22/pseuds/Sophia22
Summary: Sanem and Can epic love story. Are they destined to be together or are the obstacles life is throwing at them will separate them forever ?





	Troubled Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Canem Fam!
> 
> I hope it'll interest some of you !
> 
> I just completely fell in love with this couple and their story.
> 
> I just like to write what I would like to happen :)

 

 

 

He keeps watching her from afar… unable to keep his eyes away from her.

 

_She’s so beautiful_

He could draw her perfect face with his eyes closed … he knows every single inch of it by heart. Her big mesmerizing brown eyes, her small nose, her full tempting lips, her smooth skin…

 

_Fuck!_

 

He’s in so deep and it’s killing him. Wanting and needing her so bad yet not being able to be with her.

 

Sometimes he can’t even remember why he’s holding himself back. Why his torturous mind won’t let him be for god’s sake!

 

He loves her so much and the last few days have been horrible. It’s like everything is falling apart around him and there’s nothing he can do about it. He hates how he acted towards Sanem but he just couldn’t hold himself back. He can deal with work and family problem but when it comes to her… he loses it and he doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to be like this around her.

 

Seeing the look in her eyes when he told her such harsh words broke him. He literally felt his heart throb knowing he’s the one causing her pain like this. He’d rather have someone stab him twice in the heart then to see that look on her face ever again.

_Fuck what am I doing?_

 

“Another double whiskey please.”

 

He needs it so bad right now.

 

She arrived a bit late at the party and of course she took his breath away when he laid eyes on her.

 

She’s the light in a dark room.

 

She’s the drop of water in the dry desert

 

She’s the answer to his prayers.

 

It’s just her.

 

How she manages to catch the entire room’s attention in a second is beyond himself.

 

She enters the room and he stops breathing and the times stops around him.

 

It’s her, just her and it’ll always be just her for him.

 

The blue dress she’s wearing shows off her perfect body and curves. She could wear a piece of trash she’d still be perfect to him.

 

When she gets closer to him he has to hold himself from reaching out to her, from touching her, from smelling her from claiming her.

 

He needs to claim her like a thirsty predator needs his prey.

 

She his and no one else’s.

 

 That’s why when Fabri comes to her, touches her, kisses her hand, compliments her and lets his eyes roams over her body he feels his blood boil and a savage rage hits him.

 

It’s like nothing he ever felt before.

 

 

He wants to break his hands and burn his eyes.

 

She his and no one else’s for fuck sake.

 

She smiles at something Fabri said and a mixture of pain and longing as well as pure joy torn him when he sees her perfect smile. That smile that can light up his entire day, that smile she used to wear for him.

 

_God!_

 

 

He spend the entire evening drinking and avoiding her but he can’t not look at her and despite avoiding her he constantly searches her.

 

He need to always have her in his sights or he goes insane.

 

Especially tonight in that dress and every single man in the room ogling her.

 

He’s well aware of her glances and she tried several time to talk to him but he can’t. He just can’t.

 

He can’t hurt her yet he can’t let go of his enormous pride and his hurt feelings.

 

So he avoids her.

 

At some point he can’t see her anymore and he’s heart beat went crazy.

 

Where is she?

 

Where the fuck is she?

 

He searches the entire room but no sign of her.

 

He starts panicking.

 

Has she left?

 

Who did she leave with?

 

_God Sanem !_

 

He hears Deren calling him at some point but he doesn’t give a fuck right now.

 

_Sanem._

_Where is she?_

 

He goes near the big wide balcony and he sees her.

 

_FUCK!_

 

She’s here.

 

Standing by herself looking, her arms around her because she’s probably cold.

 

He’s breathing heavily and all of the sudden tears are struck in his throat.

_She’s so beautiful._

 

He travelled the entire world and he never came across such beauty.

 

How can she be real?

 

He loves her so much and looking at her sad empty eyes kills him.

 

She looks so tiny and fragile that he wants to hold her and never let go of her.

 

There’s something different in her stance… she seems sad but there’s something else. It sets him on the edge not knowing what’s going on in her head.

 

What is he doing?

 

How can they move forward?

 

He keeps watching and he doesn’t know why but his feet move on their own and he opens the balcony door.

 

He’s still silent.

 

Just taking her in.

 

She turns her head and looks at him.

 

For a minute they’re both silent but their silence speaks thousands of words. Words they’re both probably scared to say out loud.

 

_I miss you_

_I’m sorry_

_I love you_

_I need you_

_Please forgive me_

_I miss you .. I miss you … I miss you.._

Sanem breaths heavily and drops her shoulders.

 

She loves him like crazy.

 

She knows that now is her window. She’s Looking at the man that both spread her wing and cut them at the same time.

 

He dared her to dream and to fight for her dreams.

 

What he doesn’t know is that **_He_** became her dream.

 

 _He_ became the reason she woke up with a smile on her face.

 

 _He_ became the reason she wanted more out of life.

 

 _He_ ’s her Albatros.

 

She feels her chest tightens as if someone was crushing her heart with bare hands.

 

She looks at him one more time remembering all the good memory and all the good things he brought in her life.

 

No matter what happened she’ll always be grateful for the true love and adventures they shared, for the trust and faith he put in her and for the way he believed in her like no one ever has.

 

No one can take that away from her.

 

She completely turns around to face him and he immediately turns to leave.

 

_Waouh he can’t even look at me anymore…_

 

That’s Another punch in her guts, like someone pulls at her inside and she fights her tears from falling down her face.

 

She gathers all the courage she has left and whispers; her voice so fragile.

 

“I can’t do this anymore. I just can’t.”

 

She drops her head.

 

He stops but he doesn’t turn back around.

 

It’s killing her but she knows she has to say it.

 

“Can you please turn around? Look at me in the eyes and listen to me for two minutes? Then I swear you’ll never hear from me anymore.”

 

That seems to do it because he instantly turns to face her.

 

“It’s too hard and I can’t do it anymore.”

 

She carefully looks at his face.

 

He’s such a handsome man.

 

She’s going to miss him so bad.

 

_Please god I don’t want to cry in front of him_

“I can’t work for you anymore.”

 

“Sanem!”

 

“Let me finish JanBey”

 

She can’t really understand the look in his eyes. He seems angry and scared at the same time.

 

“I can’t work with you anymore, I can’t be around you, I can’t it’s too hard. I tried but I’m not strong enough to endure alI of this. It’s like I’m ok with being hurt and I deserve more than that.

We both deserve more than that.”

 

He’s silent. He’s processing her words.

 

She needs to keep going before she chickens out and leave.

 

 

“I love you so much. I love you like I have never loved before.”

 

The expression on his face broke her heart even more.

 

“I believed you when you said you loved me but I don’t think that you yourself believe it. I know I’ve done wrong things and you got hurt and I’m so very sorry you got hurt because of me but if you really loved me you would’ve at least listened to me. You don’t love me and that’s ok.”

 

“Sanem-“

 

“I’m not finished talking. I admired you for so many reasons… so many reasons and one of them was because I felt safe and protected in your arms. I could’ve gone to the end of the world in your arms, I could’ve face any obstacle and not be scared a minute because I was with you.  You were a MAN to me. But you were no man when you refused to listen to me for even two minutes because you couldn’t bare hearing the truth. You were no man when I gave you a letter in which I bared my heart and soul to you and you didn’t even acknowledged it.”

 

She takes a deep breath and gathers her emotions.

 

“I know I hurt you with my actions but you have no idea how you hurt me with your words.”

 

The tears that escaped her eyes overwhelmed her. She need to finish what she has to say now and leave.

 

“Today I went to the HR handed my resignation letter and I took care of things. I know the only reason you still keep me around is because of the money EmreBey lend to me but don’t worry **JanBey** you’ll receive the payment every month like agreed.”

 

 

Her heart is going to explode in her chest and she needs to leave now before falling apart in front of him.

 

She looks at him and she’s truly sorry for happened between them and for what could’ve been.

 

She’ll always love him.

 

She hears the door open Deren speaks.

 

“Jan? Can you come I need you for something.”

 

“He’s all yours miss Deren. He was never really mine.”

 

She looks at him one more time well aware that as she takes a step to the door she leaves a part of her heart with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like it !
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts :) ! 
> 
> twitter :@faithgirly


End file.
